Echo
=Echo= Echo is a Rank 1 Networker in My Lego Network, and is automatically registered as a friend for all beginning users. Echo is considered the mascot of My LEGO Network, and tends to repeat some of his phrases, hence the name "Echo". He claims that he was created in a factory and feels that it his duty to help other users in My LEGO Network. His description reads: Echo is the robotic greeter who is in charge with making everyone feel welcome to My LEGO Network. He comes from Billund, Denmark where all LEGO products are made. Echo is able to detach his head and fly around with a rocket engine hidden inside his neck. He's an avid TECHNIC model but favors MINDSTORMS these days. Echo loves Apples and has been known to eat them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He claims that they have a ''tangy byte that helps clear his memory banks.'' http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/index.php?title=Echo&action=edit&section=1 edit Page Trades Below are all of the objects the user can obtain from Echo's page: *Hop Game Module Blueprint for 150 Red LEGO Brick. *Lego World Event Badge from the Code Module (no longer available | Code was LEGOWORLD2009). *Lego Insider Badge from the Code Module. *Lego Creativity Badge from the Code Module. *Dueplo Fuel Sticker for 1 Red LEGO Bricks *Blue Star Sticker for 1 Red LEGO Brick. *''Shaker'' Loop for 1 Red LEGO Brick. http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/index.php?title=Echo&action=edit&section=5 edit Quotes *>"That's right I'm friend 0001! You'll find having good friends is one of the most important things here at My LEGO Network as in real life. To make more friends you can simply click on the "add to friend list" button on a user or Networker's page. You'll receive requests from other users to become friends you can choose to accept them, reject them or block them. Although My LEGO Network is a safe environment based on prewritten messages-remember to always play it safe and never exchange personal information with anybody outside of My LEGO Network!" *"You can get lots of cool Loops and Stickers to use on your page by using Sticker and Loop Shoppe Modules on Networker Pages! Pages!" http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/index.php?title=Echo&action=edit&section=6 edit Add Friend Message Hi! Hi! I'm Echo. Your first friend in My LEGO Network. Be sure and watch the videos on My LEGO TV or in the Help - Getting Started section ti get you up to speed.If you ever need help with anything please mail me from your mailbox and I'll do my best to get you where you need to go! GO! Why don't you go check out your invetory. You can use the Apple Blueprint to construct an Apple out of red LEGO Bricks. They are so tasty! tasty! Send me one as an attachment and I'll send you a new Blueprint in return. See you around the Network friend! friend! http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/index.php?title=Echo&action=edit&section=7 edit To Do List *Go to Inventory. *Choose the Apple Blueprint and construct an Apple. *Go to Mailbox. *Reply Echo's mail and attach the Apple to the mail. *Check mail. http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/index.php?title=Echo&action=edit&section=8 edit Echo's Friends *Prof Brickkeeper *F. Stop Clikzgerald *Farmer John *Kludge Dropcolumn *Max